


Mr Poofers' Last Roundup

by CactusNoir



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Dark, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusNoir/pseuds/CactusNoir
Summary: Old Man Root Beer's finally had enough of Mr Poofers shenanigans: It's time to take out the dog.





	Mr Poofers' Last Roundup

It was a crisp Autumn day and Old Man Root Beer had chopped his wood and swept out his fire and was just about to arrange his pine-cones tastefully around the room when he stopped: His pine-cones were no where to be found.  
"Dang that pesky dog!" he grumbled "Always taking what's mine. They were the last pine-cones of the season, how am I supposed get my rustic looking vibes on now? I'm going to put a stop to that Mr Poofers and pine-cone thieving ways." Root Beer continued to grouch under his breath about mutts and forest scented decor as he shuffled into his large coat and packed up his bag. Grabbing his keys off the mantelpiece and his hunting knife off the shelf, he gave one final "harrumph" before slamming the door on his homespun abode and setting off through the woods.

Mr Poofers sat outside, munching pine-cones as he warmed himself with his cosy campfire. The fire poppled, and Mr Poofers stretched out contentedly in it's warmth, almost melting into the ground. What a nice day for a camp fire.  
"YOU HAVE STOLEN MY PROPERTY FOR THE LAST TIME MR POOFERS!" Old Man Root Beer shouted, bursting into the clearing Mr Poofers was using for his campfire,  
"Miffa miffa! Meeka moo!"  
"There's no talking out of it this time... Lando's Lichen! Is that my college hammock!?" he cried, spotting the signature orange cloth poking out the side of the camp fire. He looked at Mr Poofers. Mr Poofers looked down, his tail no longer thumping against the floor in it's usual manner. Root Beer's heart stirred.  
"Well, it is getting on for winter," He said, "and everyone's got to stay warm somehow. Tell you what pooch, why don't you move it with me? Just until the spring? You seem to have eaten all of my pine cones, but I've got a lot of wood for my fire so at least you'll be warm and I'm sure we can find something you'd like to eat in my pantry."  
"Miffa Miffa!" yipped Mr Poofers perking up instantly, his tail wagging nineteen to the dozen "Meeka Moo!"  
And so Mr Poofers stayed with Old Man Root Beer until the spring, and they had many good times.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Dangit.


End file.
